The Letter
by HeldDuke
Summary: Final alternativo de The Reliqs of Union. Esta historia no se desarrolla en Equestria, solo está aquí porque la historia hace referencias de ese mundo, personajes y hechos ocurridos ahí. Luego de los hechos ocurridos en 'Nuevas maneras de morir', Luna llega a la Tierra para darle a Héctor la que sería su última misión como portador de la unión.


**Muy bien, debido al pequeño incidente que tuve con mi cuenta de facebook (Por si muchos no lo saben, mi cuenta fue baneada, por lo que estoy usando una diferente con el mismo nombre) y al hecho de que tengo tiempo sin escribir nada, decidí hacer este oneshot enfocado en lo que debió suceder si los eventos de la reencarnación no hubieran tomado lugar.**

 **Los eventos de esta historia ocurren en el mismo día del apocalipsis, una versión de la historia completamente diferente en el mismo tiempo.**

 **Como último punto, y para darle algo de ambiente a la historia, estaré colocando los nombres de bandas sonoras usando el tono de texto sombreado que uso en este momento, bandas sonoras que podrán encontrar en youtube con el nombre exacto que les dejaré.**

* * *

-¡NOOOO!- Aquel grito que se había escuchado en la plaza grande, en el centro de la ciudad de Mérida era el grito de agonía de Christian, aquel ser que tiempo antes había destruido distintos mundos en su búsqueda por el control de las reliquias de la unión había sido derrotado finalmente por el guardián de la unión y por los espíritus de dichas reliquias. Luego de que el rayo impactara contra él, al poco tiempo solo dejó un cuerpo petrificado, el cual poco a poco se iba rompiendo en pedazos. Aquel momento marcó el final de la batalla de la unión, pues su ejercito ahora estaba bajo el control de Katherine Acanto, la nueva portadora del coraje.

Luego de aquella noche, los nuevos portadores de la unión Sarah Tristan, Katherine Acanto y Héctor Rodríguez dieron un pequeño viaje al reino de Equestria junto con las portadoras residentes Marisol Acanto y Sunshine Brezze, regresando al día siguiente, dándose la noticia de que las reliquias de la unión permanecerían ahí de ahora en adelante, bajo el cuidado de la princesa Celestia.

Tan solo unos días después, Afterlife, una de los guerreros que asistieron a los portadores de la unión y Monarca de la vida regresó a aquel mundo para pedirle ayuda a Héctor, luego de contarle sobre el plan de su hermano para erradicar toda vida existente en el multiverso. Él marchó solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, Sarah ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había ido y vuelto. Sin embargo, Afterlife no volvió a aparecerse desde entonces.

El tiempo pasó de manera fugaz, ahora no pareciera que hace tan solo 5 meses la ciudad había sido invadida, en las noticias aún se contaban parte de los hechos ocurridos aquel día, sin embargo nadie pudo jamás contar lo que realmente sucedió ni de donde había salido aquel ejército junto con su líder Christian, ni siquiera los portadores de la unión lograron averiguar sus orígenes.

No pasó mucho antes de que los chicos pudieran volver a sus vidas normales, o al menos lo que para ellos sería algo normal. Actualmente los chicos se encontraban en el cine, en el grupo se encontraban Luis, Melisa, Scarlet y Katherine, quienes habían esperado por los dos restantes: Sarah y Héctor.

Después de que la función terminara, los chicos salieron satisfechos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no lo estaba del todo. Habían pasado 5 meses ya desde que Héctor se vio por última vez con Marisol, desde entonces él ya no supo nada de ella. Tuvo una oportunidad de verla cuando Afterlife le pidió asistirla durante la guerra del infinito, pero esa oportunidad se fue tan rápida como llegó luego de que Afterlife le dijera que no era necesario buscar su reliquia, Thunderhope.

Luego de la película, el grupo se fue a jugar bolos. Mientras Luis estaba por realizar su turno, Katherine se acercó a quien antes ella conocía como "el novio de su hermana desaparecida" al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kath.

-¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?- Le respondió el chico.

-Te lo agradecería si lo fueras-

-.. La extraño, ¿Sabes?- Finalmente Héctor fue sincero. -Aún no sé si volveré a verla otra vez-

-Me estás diciendo eso cuando no la conociste recién- Interrumpió Katherine. -Y tú no eres su hermano, envidio el hecho de que al menos pudiste pasar tiempo con ella-

-Yo solo me pregunto como estará ella en este momento- Héctor tomó asiento, Katherine lo acompañó en la acción. -Ahora que sabemos lo peligroso que es que dos dimensiones permanezcan conectadas, dudo que la vuelva a ver pronto. Quiero decir, la última vez esperé mas de un año pero.. No lo sé, si esto sigue así dudo que pueda haber algo mas entre ella y yo-

-¿Tú amas a mi hermana, Héctor?- Preguntó Kath de manera repentina. Para su temor, él no respondió de manera inmediata.

-.. Ya no lo sé-

-Si tú no lo sabes, ¿Entonces quien?-

-Lo único que sé es que para este momento, si ella quisiera... alguna señal, lo que sea-

-¡Héctor!- Se escuchó la voz de Luis, tanto Héctor como Kath voltearon mientras este les hacia señas con la mano para que se acercaran, lo cual hicieron. -Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles.. ahora que estamos todos, creo que es el momento- El resto del grupo empezó a verse entre sí, como si algo serio estuviera por suceder.

* * *

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Melisa luego de que Luis diera su noticia. Luego de haber dejado el bowling a mitad de juego, los 6 se fueron a la zona de comida.

-Mi familia se regresará a Tijuana dentro de poco, no tengo donde mas quedarme así que.. Me iré también- La reacción de todos estaba mezclada entre sorpresa y una suma de tristeza.

-¿Tijuana?- Preguntó Scarlet. -Pero.. eso está al otro lado del país-

-Espera, ¿Qué pasará con tu preparatoria? Estamos por empezar el último semestre- Kath sin duda había dado un buen punto.

-Terminaré lo que me falta de la prepa mediante un programa abierto, ya he solicitado mi certificado parcial.. Está hecho ya-

-No puedo creerlo- Habló Héctor ahora. -Primero Tom y ahora tú, ¿Quien sigue luego?, ¿Kath?, ¿Scarlet?-

-... Creo que yo- Ahora todos voltearon hacia Melisa. -No será ahora, sino luego de que terminemos el semestre.. Iré a estudiar mi carrera en el estado de México-

-¿Es enserio?- Volvió a hablar Héctor. Luego de eso y de manera inesperada, él se levantó de su aciento. -Me voy, me estoy sintiendo mal- Y sin decir mas, dio marcha alejándose del grupo.

-¡Héctor, espera!- Sarah se levantó para seguir a su compañero, aunque no sin antes voltear hacai el resto del gupo. -Lo siento, luego hablamos- Para así dar carrera. -¡Héctor!, ¡Vuelve aquí!-

* * *

Esa tarde Héctor se encontraba en el panteón Flórido. Luego de lo sucedido en la plaza, él había dejado atrás a Sarah al lograr subirse al primer transporte al centro de la ciudad que logró alcanzar. Ahora él se encontraba en aquel cementerio con la intención de visitar la tumba en donde se había enterrado uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Siempre te vamos a recordar como nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano. Tú has estado con nosotros, te vamos a extrañar bastante. Thomas Enmanuel Santos Garrido, 1994 - 2013" Era lo que decía la descripción de la tumba.

-Tom.. ¿Tú cómo lo hubieras tomado?- Preguntó en susurro Héctor, mas para la tumba que para él. En ese momento, sin darse cuenta alguien se acercaba a paso lento, fue entonces cuando logró escuchar el sonido de los pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, aunque al principio lo ignoró, luego reaccionó cuando una voz conocida le habló.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Thunder Pick- Se escuchó, Héctor volteando hacia atrás. -Ahora él ya no está sufriendo-

No fue muy dificil para el joven reconocer a aquella mujer, después de todo su voz fue lo que más escuchaba durante un tiempo.

-¿Princesa.. Luna?- Por primera vez en su vida podía ver a Luna en su forma humana, su piel era un tono mas claro que la de él, su cabello conservaba el mismo tono azulado que el que tenía en su mundo. En cuanto a la vestimenta, usaba una blusa de tirantes azul, la cual reflejaba el tono de su cabello, y un pantalón negro. De calzado usaba unos zapatos negros, pero lo que mas llamó su atención era que en su espalda traía una bolsa ligera de viaje.

-Es un lugar muy interesante- Habló Luna sin responderle al humano. -Me refiero a la ciudad, es diferente verla con mis propios ojos que con los míos-

-Oye.. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- Ante repentina respuesta del humano, Luna mostró una cara de sorpresa combinada con una expresión de molestia.

-.. ¿Es enserio?, ¿Casi dos años sin verme y es lo que me vas a decir? Ni siquiera pudimos hablar luego de la ceremonia-

.Nonono, estoy... bueno, mas que nada sorprendido..-

-Bueno, asumiendo lo que dije hace un momento, creo que tiene sentido tu emoción. Puedo explicarte sin problemas el por qué mi presencia, ¿Este lugar no tiene horario, o si?- Después de esto último, Héctor sacó su celular del bolsillo, viendo entonces que ya estaban por das las 5pm.

-Están a punto de cerrar, ya deberia irme- Luna le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Quieres invitarme a comer algo?-

* * *

Minutos mas tarde, Héctor y Luna se encontraban en un café Maid que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde vivía el joven humano. Este se había pedido un Katsudon luego de recordar que no había comido nada a excepción de las palomitas del cine. Luna, por el otro lado, se había podido solamente una sopa de miso, por supuesto a cuenta del chico. ¿La razón de haber escogido aquel lugar? Era uno de las cafeterías donde se podía platicar en privado en la lista de Héctor. Por supuesto, el ambiente no era del todo serie para una platica entre mundos, puesto que mayormente se escuchaba la musica de los animes que reproducían. Por ello, Héctor decidió empezar.

-Entonces.. ¿Que te trae al pueblo, señorita?-

-¿Pueblo? Debes estar confundido- Respondió Luna, dando otro sorbo de su sopa. -Creí que a este tipo de lugares se les decían 'Ciudades'.

-.. No seas tan literal, Luna-

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es saber el por qué vine- Luna dio una pausa algo larga para el humano. -.. Christian aún sigue vivo-

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man 2 OST "Harry's Suite" ***

La expresión de fastidio que mostraba Héctor hace unos segundos había cambiado a una de seriedad.

-Luna, normalmente disfruto de una buena broma, pero esto que me dices no es nada gracioso-

-No hay broma.. Thunder Pick- Luna aclaró su voz para seguir hablando. -Habrán derrotado a Christian meses atrás, pero el rayo de la unión no lo destruyó, simplemente lo sellaron. Él sigue vivo-

-¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso?-

-El poder del rayo de la unión tiene similitud con el poder de los elementos de la armonía, es igual a cuando mi hermana y yo encerramos a Discord en piedra, para luego ser libre 1000 años después. El caso de Christian no es muy diferente, si aun no sienten su presencia es porque seguramente él sigue débil-

-¿Quien dedujo todo esto?-

-Mi hermana- Luna dio un trago de su sopa y prosiguió. -Aún no estaba totalmente segura, por eso me mandó aquí a averiguarlo. Cuando llegué a este mundo y me guié al lugar donde lo sellaron, pude sentir su presencia.. Él sigue vivo, y es muy claro que intenta salir, fue entonces cuando empecé a buscarte-

-Y me encontraste en el cementerio- Héctor bajó la mirada con algo de temor en su mirada, él aún podía recordar los hechos ocurridos meses atrás, como Christian aterrorizó la ciudad, la muerte de muchos de sus ciudadanos, Poem Light... Tom.

Tom aún no ha sido vengado.

-Hay una manera de destruirlo de una vez por todas- El chico alzó la mirada al momento en que Luna dijo esto. -Traje conmigo las cinco reliquias de la unión, con ellas estoy segura de que podremos acceder a la prisión donde se encuentra Christian-

-¿No necesitamos a las demás?-

-Creo que es mejor no decirle a Kath o a Sarah, para no crear pánico. Suny y Flamer tampoco saben-

-¡¿Marisol está bien?!- La poca gente en el local volteó hacia la mesa donde estaban Luna y Héctor.

-.. Ella está bien, luego hablaremos del tema, ahora- Luna se levantó de su lugar. -Hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar-

Héctor pidió la cuenta poco después, para luego los dos salir del lugar.

-¿Cual es el plan?- Preguntó Héctor, dirigiendose a la plaza grande.

-Esperaremos a que anochezca, cuando haya poca gente. Ahí usaremos las reliquias para abrir la puerta. ¿Aún tienes tus poderes eléctricos?-

-No los he usado desde.. no importa, necesitaré recargarme con algo.. ¿No puedo simplemente llevar mi reliquia?-

-La necesitarás para mantener la puerta abierta, Christian no podrá salir debido a que él aún sigue débil, cosa que debemos aprovechar para poder destruirlo en su prisión-

-¿Qué hay de la gente?, ¿No sospecharán el hecho de que abramos una puerta a otra dimensión?-

-Para eso estoy yo, mientras la puerta esté abierta, usaré mi magia para crear un campo invisible alrededor de nosotros, es.. algo que estuve practicando para situaciones como esta, para no causar pánico. Sin embargo, si alguien lo atraviesa podría desvanecerse, es por eso que lo haremos en la noche-

* * *

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man 2 OST-"So Much Anger"**

Esa noche en la plaza grande, Héctor se encontraba posicionando las cuatro reliquias que no eran de su pertenencia alrededor de la zona en donde Christian fue reducido en cenizas, mientras tanto Luna mantenía alrededor de ellos un campo esférico, desde fuera era como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Héctor usó el collar que se le habia otorgado para materializar la lanza de la esperanza. -Espero y esto funcione...- Dijo para después clavar la punta con fuerza.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, la energía de la reliquia de Héctor empezó a proyectarse en las otras reliquias, las cuales empezaron a elevarse y girar alrededor de la lanza cada segundo a una mayor velicidad. Una puerta dimensional empezó a abrirse, en esta se reflejaba una zona montañosa de cielo nocturno.

-¡Creo que si funcionó!- Gritó Héctor al ver el portal armado frente a él.

-¡Debes entrar y encontrar a Christian, es tu deber terminar el trabajo!- Gritó Luna en su lugar. -No podré mantener la burbuja por mucho tiempo, trata de no tomarte tu tiempo!- Héctor asintió, y sin dudarlo mas, corrió hacia la puerta para así enfrentar su destino.

* * *

Al otro lado del portal se encontraba aquella zona montañosa, el cielo mostraba lo que parecía ser una noche tormentosa.

-Debe ser aquí... Muy bien, sin alas, sin reliquia, solamente mis rayos- Héctor miró en distintas direcciones, para luego ver a lo lejos como en una zona caía un rayo tras otro. -Bingo-

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Unreleased Score - V2.05 Electro Showdown, pt. I ***

Christian no fue muy difícil de encontrar para Héctor, este se encontraba creando una especie de esfera en el cielo, alimentada tanto por los rayos que expulsaban las nubes como por los que Christian lanzaba desde tierra, sea lo que sea que él hacía, Héctor debía detenerlo. Usando su energía eléctrica, este se elevó en los cielos para luego, como un rayo, caer al suelo a varios metros de su enemigo, el cual de inmediato volteó a verlo, recién captando su atención.

-Oye Christian.. ¿Me recuerdas?- El ya mencionado empezó a mostrar una expresión de molestia. -¡Vine a ajustar cuentas contigo!, aquí y ahora!- Christian, por su parte, extendió sus oscuras alas y empezó a volar lejos del campo eléctrico, a lo cual Héctor lo siguió. Aunque no podía volar, aún podía dar sus grandes saltos, cayendo de la misma manera que un rayo cada que aterrizaba.

-¡¿A donde vas?!- Gritaba Héctor en el aire, aterrizando y dando otro salto más, cada vez se le hacía mas difícil perseguir a Cristian. 'Demonios' pensó; 'Sabía que debí recargar con algo.. No tengo poder para elevarme' Mientras Christian se alejaba cada vez mas de aquel campo eléctrico, Héctor siguiéndolo a base de saltos. Finalmente, Christian aterrizó dando media vuelta para darle la cara al intruso, Héctor aterrizando a varios metros de él.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Finalmente habló, para luego negar con la cabeza. -No... la pregunta sería, ¿Quien fue el bocón? Apuesto a que fue Celestia. No importa, de todas formas, ¿Por qué veniste solo?-

-Eso no te incumbe..- Respondió Héctor.

-Suena a que tuvieron problemas.. Muy mal, chico, muy mal.. Por venir solo a este lugar. El que no traigas tu reliquia me dice que la usaste para llegar aquí.. Una lástima que no volverás para recuperarla- En ese momento, Christian empezó a cargar energía desde su cuerpo, la cual fue pasando a ambos brazos. Héctor hizo lo mismo, para así ambos lanzar sus rayos contra el otro, los cuales hicieron impacto, causando una explosión entre ambos.

Christian se elevó en el aire para alejarse de la cortina de humo que se había liberado, lo cual era lo único que veía entonces. -Que triste..- Susurró este para luego dar media vuelta con intención de regresar a lo que hacía.

-¿Estás seguro?- Antes de darse cuenta, había sido golpeado por el cuerpo de Héctor, quien había dado otro salto como los de antes para impactar contra él. medio aturdido por el choque eléctrico, Christian lanzó de manera sus proyectiles energéticos discreta mientras Héctor, justo luego de aterrizar, empezó a correr en su dirección, usando la corriente acumulada en su cuerpo como impulso para aumentar su velocidad, permitiéndose esquivar los disparos de Christian, para luego dar otro salto eléctrico hacia él, el segundo impacto haciéndolo caer a tierra, Héctor aterrizando al suelo sobre sus extremidades, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¿Que tal eso?- Dijo Héctor, a lo cual Christian, ahora enojado, alzó los brazos con fuerza en dirección al cielo, del cual cayeron un par de rayos directamente a sus palmas. El impacto cegó a Héctor por unos segundos, para al momento de recuperar la vista descubrir que Christian recargaba su energía usando la de los rayos. Al momento en el que la corriente cesó, Christian golpeó ambos puños hacia abajo, provocando que desde su sitio se expandiera una onda de energía, haciendo volar todo lo que había a su alrededor a un radio de unos 60 metros, incluyendo a Héctor, levantando una enorme cortina de humo

A pesar de su poder, ni siquiera él pudo aguantar un golpe como ese. Por unos segundos su cuerpo se agitó bastante debido al impacto que recibió de parte de Christian. Se sintieron como horas, pero al momento en el que dejó de sentir aquel poder se colocó una mano en el pecho, sintiendo que le faltaba aire en su cuerpo.

-Demonios..- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba levantarse, sintiendo sus piernas temblando. -'Debil'.. débiles están tus tetas, Luna..-

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Unreleased Score - V3 Electro Showdown, pt. II ***

Pero no había terminado para Héctor, pues al momento de alzar la vista, sintió como otro rayo impacto en su pecho. Este mas que expulsarlo, mas bien rodeaba su cuerpo al grado de hacer gritar al humano por el dolor mientras Christian se acercaba a paso lento con una expresión seria, realmente lo hacía con intención de matar al humano de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Héctor empezaron a brillar en blanco mientras su cuerpo absorbía parte de la electricidad que se le era lanzado, hasta llegar a un punto en el que la energía almacenada en su cuerpo fue expulsada en una onda expansiva parecida a la de hace tan solo unos momentos, ahora siendo Christian quien fue expulsado, levantando así otra gran cortina de humo.

Ahora eran los dos, a varios metros de distancia uno del otro, quienes se encontraban en el suelo. Y una vez mas, Héctor dio su esfuerzo para levantarse.

-Uhh.. ¿Que rayos fue eso?.. ¿Lo.. reboté?- Se preguntó el humano ahora debil, mientras se esforzaba en procesar lo que recién ocurrió. -... No... Hice lo que él hace un momento...-

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea mas loca que había tenido. Sin duda su poder ahora estaba al mínimo, pero si podía recargarse del modo en el que Christian lo hizo, tal vez... solo tal vez podría igualarlo. Fue así como, ahora decidido, miró en dirección al cielo, enfocándose en los rayos eléctricos que se veían a aquella distancia para luego alzar su brazo derecho.

-Por favor..- Susurró para si mismo, dudando por un momento sobre si aquello funcionaría, si realmente podría hacer lo mismo. No fue si no después cuando otro rayo cayó, esta vez hacia donde estaba el humano para hacer impacto con él. El impacto fue inmediato, pero la energía de aquel golpe hacía que su cuerpo se iluminara, este absorbiéndola en el transcurso de lo que para el fueron minutos más que segundos. Al mismo tiempo Christian despertó, inmediatamente surgiendo de entre la cortina de polvo que para el momento ya estaba por dispersarse, dirigiendo su vista hacia el humano con ojos de enfado. Con ambas manos empezó a cargar otro proyectil, lanzandolo con toda su fuerza hacia Héctor.

El proyectil dio impacto, aunque no donde Christian quiso, pues este fue negado por un campo protector hecho a base de la energía eléctrica de Héctor. Luego de aquello, este surgió, ya no por medio de salto, pues ahora tenía carga suficiente para elevarse a voluntad, lanzando un rayo hacia Christian, el cual lo desvió apenas, para luego recibir otro mas, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros en el aire.

-Maldito.. ¡Se hizo más fuerte!- Gritó Christian para luego lanzar otro rayo a Héctor, el cual se movía alrededor de su rival entre disparos. Ahora ambos se lanzaban proyectiles al mismo ritmo. Algunos fueron esquivados, otros fueron repelidos, y uno que otro dio un impacto efectivo. Desesperado, Christian decidió moverse mas arriba, siendo seguido por Héctor mientras ambos seguían lanzándose proyectiles energéticos.

La esfera energética que había sido creada por Christian seguía consumiendo cada rayo que caía cerca de esta. Mientras tanto, Christian logró llegar a la altura de las nubes, su intención era usarlas para cegar los disparos de su enemigo, con esperanza de que los mismos delataran la posición de este.

-¡Escúchame bien!- Gritó Christian. -¡Este no es el final!- Un rayo fue alcanzado por él, repeliéndolo con ambos brazos. -¡Aún si me matas ahora.. Sabrás de mí otra vez!- Christian lanzó un rayo hacia donde creía estaba Héctor, no hubo impacto. Otro rayo fue lanzado desde el este de su posición, Christian logró absorber su poder, cruzando ambos brazos tras el impacto, y de manera inmediata lanzó una descarga eléctrica a esa misma dirección.

Héctor tenía un plan. Había visto a lo lejos cómo Christian absorbía algunos de sus rayos para usar su poder en su contra. Sin duda él era capaz de hacer lo mismo, aunque primero debía ver cómo. Y así, del mismo modo que su rival en contadas veces, Héctor cruzó ambos brazos para absorver aquel impacto. A diferencia de los anteriores, este era continuo, Christian al ver que había dado en el blanco seguía utilizando toda su energía para quemar vivo al humano, sin saber que este al mismo tiempo absorbía todo su poder.

Lo que parecía ser una victoria para Christian lentamente se convertiría en su ejecución, pues justo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba usando toda su energía restante y que esta había sido absorbida por el humano, este último había dado el golpe definitivo, expulsando toda esa energía en una descarga muy extensa, dirigida únicamente hacia un objetivo.

Héctor tenía varias marcas de quemadura en los brazos, pero todo ese poder fue suficiente para redirigirlo a su fuente. Christian no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el impacto estaba afectando a todo su cuerpo para dejarlo paralizado. Lentamente sus brazos, piernas, pecho, rostro, todo su cuerpo era incinerado por el exceso de energía que atacaba su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer Christian ahora era gritar mientras finalmente, la energía hizo explotar su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, la esfera que había sido creada por Christian y los rayos se dispersó. Héctor pudo ver este desde lo lejos. Cansado, pero satisfecho, finalmente había cobrado venganza por su mejor amigo difunto. Fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo se apagó por completo, cayendo ahora de entre las nubes por la fuerza de gravedad, dirigiéndose a una muerte segura.

En ese instante, justo debajo de él un portal fue abierto, consumiendo así su cuerpo entero.

* * *

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man OST-"You're My Boy" ***

-¿Donde estoy?- La voz del humano hizo eco en un vacío. No podía ver su cuerpo, pero podía sentir su presencia.

-Estás inconsciente aún- Respondió una voz. En ese instante la oscuridad que rodeaba la presencia del humano fue extinta por la luz de un espíritu, este tomando forma humana frente a él.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó Hector.

-Soy el esíritu de la reliquia de la esperanza.. Thunderhope, así fue como me llamaste tú-

-Si.. te recuerdo... estabas ahí, en la plaza grande, luego de haber sellado a Christian-

-Efectivamente, portador- Afirmó Thunderhope. -Estaremos aquí por muy poco tiempo, y necesitaba hablar contigo, muy probablemente sea nuestra única oportunidad de hacerlo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Portador.. al destruir la entidad que era Christian, has cumplido con el propósito de poseer tu reliquia, junto con el de las otras reliquias.. ahora por eso, tienes derecho a elegir entre conservarla o liberarte de todo deber como portador de la unión-

-¿Dejarlo ir?.. No he sido portador por mucho tiempo-

-No se supone que deba ser así.. Con él muerto, ahora puedes vivir la vida que tú quieras, como un ser humano normal, o al menos lo mas normal posible en tu caso. Le has dado un muy buen uso al cruzar los dominios del tiempo y el espacio-

-¿Eso era ese lugar?-

-Correcto una vez mas.. Christian intentaba mandar un mensaje al exterior, para poder pedir ayuda. Pero lo detuviste, y al mismo tiempo lo destruiste. Ahora el flujo del tiempo puede seguir su curso-

-Pero entonces.. puedo seguir con mi vida... ¿Qué pasará contigo?, ¿Con las reliquias?-

-Volveremos a donde estábamos, ocultas en el universo, esperando a que otro grupo nos necesite así como ustedes nos necesitaban.. así es como han sido las cosas desde que Christian se hizo con el poder de Coraje... El tiempo está por terminarse... Pronto volverás al mundo físico-

-Espera- La voz de Héctor resonó mas fuerte. -Antes quiero saber... Marisol.. ¿Volveré a verla alguna vez?-

Hubo silencio, uno muy incómodo para el humano, pero su pregunta fue respondida.

-Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá- Y con ello, la presencia de Hope se alejó poco a poco.

* * *

-Héctor... ¡Héctor!- El humano estaba recuperando el oído, su vista también estaba respondiendo. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de Sarah. Ya no se encontraba en la plaza grande, ahora él estaba en el dormitorio de su habitación.

-¿Sarah?..- Preguntó él, su cuerpo empezó a responder, usando ambos brazos para alzar la parte superior de su cuerpo. -¿Todo fue solo un sueño?-

-No lo fue- Respondió la voz de Luna, quien entró en el campo visión del humano luego de recuperar la compostura, esta usaba su magia para curar uno de los brazos del humano, el otro completamente sanado. -Luego de que saliste del portal, me dejaste muy alarmada. Empezó a juntarse la gente, y entre ellos estaba Sarah. Fue entonces cuando entre las dos te trajimos hasta aquí-

-Idiota.. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías?.. ¡Es la segunda vez que me haces esto!- Sarah golpeó a Héctor en el hombro-

-¡Auh!-

-¡Primero fue con esta Afterlife, ahora con Luna!, ¡Cuantas veces mas planeas dejarme a un lado!, ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me dejarás si no regresas?!, ¡¿Que vas a decir a tu favor?!-

-.. Bueno.. la primera vez dejé una nota...-

-Tu.. eres un.. ¡Eres un..!-

-¡Sarah, ya basta!- Gritó Luna en ese momento. -No fue su culpa... si, es cierto, debimos decirte, pero fue mi idea la de ir sin decir nada-

-Luna..-

-No Héctor, es verdad... debimos decirle.. a ella y también a los otros, tal vez así incluso Kath habría ayudado...-

-.. Ya no importa- Susurró Sarah, para luego voltear hacia Héctor. -Pero.. ya no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así.. Por favor prométemelo-

-Descuida, no volverá a pasar...- Héctor se re-acomodó en su lugar. -Christian está muerto... Ya no volveremos a saber de él-

-¿Está muerto?- Preguntó Luna, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. -Entonces... lo lograste.. de verdad lo lograste-

-Si.. ahora Tom fue vengado... junto con los que no volvieron... Ahora, Luna.. sobre Marisol..-

-Traje una carta para tí- Luna sabía que en cualquier momento Héctor preguntaría sobre la humana, de su bolsa de viaje sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino. -La tenía lista cuando regresé.. Ella me pidió que te la diera al saber que vendría aquí-

 *** The Amazing Spider-Man 2 OST "Harry's Suite" (3:30) ***

Héctor tomó el rollo y con nerviosismo lo abrió, inmediatamente leyendo su contenido. La cara de ansiedad del chico se tornaba mas seria mientras seguía leyendo, hasta que al final se tornó a una de confusión.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Como dije, es la carta que Marisol me pidió..-

-¡¿Qué carajo es esto?!- Preguntó una vez mas, claramente enojado.

-.. Es.. la carta que ella escribió-

-¿Ella escribió esto?- Ahora su voz se escuchaba rota, Sarah estaba confundida al no saber qué es lo que ocurría. -No.. ya la habías leído... sabías que esto pasaría-

-Lo siento, Héctor.. pero tenía que..-

-¿Qué tenías que hacer?.. ¡¿Esperar a que cumpla tu misión para poder contarme esto sin preocuparte?!-

-¡No!, Héctor, si tan solo pudieras dejarme..-

-Largo de aquí-

-¿Qué?..- Luna no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lárgate.. ahora- Héctor estaba por llegar al límite, dejando al mismo tiempo la carta, esta cayendo al suelo junto a Sarah, la cual sin dudar la recogió. -¡Te dije que te largaras!, ¡Ahora veo lo muy poco que te importo!-

-¡No digas eso Héctor, tu sabes que soy tu amiga!-

-¡Tú y yo no somos amigos!- Héctor se levantó de su cama al mismo tiempo que Luna, esta empezaba a temerle. -Lárgate de mi maldita casa.. ¡Y llévate las reliquias!, ¡No las quiero!, ¡Llévatelas!-

-Héctor...- Bastante dolida, Luna apenas pudo ver que de los ojos del humano empezaban a salir varias lágrimas. Era inútil seguir discutiendo.

-.. Está bien.. lo lamento..- Y sin decir más, Luna salió del dormitorio, tomando su propio camino hacia la puerta de salida, Héctor se tiró a su cama, tapándose el rostro. Sarah no sabía que decir, por lo que abrió la carta, la cual tenía escrito el supuesto mensaje de Marisol.

 _ **Hola Héctor**_

 _ **Seguramente estarás preguntándote cómo estoy yo. Descuida, yo estoy muy bien. Espero y tu también lo estés. Me enteré por medio de Twilight que Luna iría a verte por un asunto de las reliquias, así que le pedí a Spike que me escribiera esta carta y luego le pedí a ella que te la entregue en mi lugar.**_

 ** _Escucha.. Tal vez sea lo mejor que desde aquí los dos sigamos con nuestras vidas. Sé que estás confundido por esto, pero me di cuenta de algo. Es verdad, los dos vivimos en dos mundos distintos.. no podemos esperar algo más entre nosotros, debí darme cuenta de esto hace ya unos años, antes de hacerte recordarme, tal vez así sería mas fácil para ti el olvidarme._**

 ** _Yo estaré bien, aquí tengo a las chicas conmigo, ya encontraremos a otro guitarrista para tomar tu lugar en el grupo... Héctor, de verdad te agradezco que te hayas introducido a mi vida, de verdad lo hago, y nunca de los nuncas voy a olvidarte... Pero creo que es el momento de decir adiós._**

 ** _Lamento mucho que tenga que ser así... Pero no soy capaz de decirte esto en persona, hay muchas cosas que debería decirte pero... lo siento._**

 ** _Atentamente: Marisol Acanto._**

-Dios mío...- Susurró Sarah, volteando hacia donde estaba Héctor. Sintiéndose completamente impotente, su única opción ahora era dejarlo solo, por lo cual se levantó del suelo y prosiguió a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con ella afuera.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, el día de despedir a Luis habia llegado. El grupo se encontraba ahora en el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Luis tomaría un vuelo al estado de méxico junto con su familia, y ya estando ahí, tomarían un segundo vuelo hasta Tijuana.

la hora del vuelo había llegado, y luego de despedirse, Luis y su familia fueron se fueron sin decir nada al acceso del avión. Minutos después, este despegó con éxito.

-Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido- Susurró Scarlet.

-A todos nos tocará en algún momento- Habló Katherine. -Nunca podremos saber lo que nos depara en el futuro.. antes de saberlo podemos morir, dejar nuestro hogar, todo lo que conocemos.. adiós-

-¿Héctor?- Melisa vio como su mejor amigo empezó a irse por su propia cuenta, dejándo incluso atrás a Sara. -Héctor, ¿A donde..-

-Déjalo, Mel- Interrumió Sarah. -Él aún sigue deprimido-

-Aún no puedo creer que mi hermana lo haya dejado- Comentó Kath. -Pero.. era obvio, ¿No? él nunca supo manejar una relación a distancia. Aún asi.. el también se irá tarde o temprano- Mientras hablaba, Kath seguia con la vista en el chico. -¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?.. ¿Qué le deparará su futuro?-

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará en _The Rapture_**


End file.
